Boys Over Flowers
by Dreia
Summary: Arthur works part-time at a flower shop. He deciphers the meaning of each flower and how they can be of great significance and beauty, also finding himself enjoying this job. He carries on a quiet, calm life until he meets a certain someone that comes along and teaches him something very valuable; how to love, something that Arthur can't express with flowers. Gakuen AU. USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters, just Ms. Janey.**

* * *

Arthur tapped his foot in a slow, steady rhythm as he glanced from his notes to the ticking clock. The sound of the teacher's lecture on the lesson echoed the classroom and occasionally, a student who answered a question. There Arthur sat, slumped leaned back in the chair and bored, waiting to get out of class. He twirled his pen with his fingers, finding a way of entertaining himself for the next few minutes. As usual the last few minutes were always the killers. The despicable yet small length of time that lasted forever, it seemed. Once class ended he didn't have much time to get to his after school job. Only that today, the day, or just seconds themselves, seemed to drag on more than they regularly would.

Yes, just the day he has an important order to carry out; a floral arrangement. It's not exactly a very serious job but it gets him paid. He didn't think much of the job at first but soon found the joy in it and started to like his job. He dismissed any negative thoughts about it replacing them with, "not the best but could have been worse." which, he thought, was a fairly good reason. There's always something worse, and you had to think "would it kill you?" If it doesn't that's good. Arthur was never the best at decisions judging by how he tests it, but he feels that the florist shop was a good choice. It had enough customers to get by and just job itself wasn't bad either, quite simple actually. Arranging beautiful assortments of color and sentiment in a tranquil and normally quiet environment. It was quite delightful, really. There were hardly any complications with customers, in fact, he didn't remember a time there was any sort of complication there. It was good enough for him since Arthur wouldn't be too patient with them. Despite all that, Arthur wasn't ashamed to think that he really liked this job. Many would call it queer or comment on how "gay" it was but Arthur paid no mind to it, it's just a job after all.

Arthur looked back up at the clock, squinting a little to see the small lines that marked minutes on the clock.

**3... 2.. 1.**

Almost immediately after he counted down the bells rang and people quickly gathered their things and left. One of them being Arthur, in a hurry to get to the shop. He rushed to his locker, took out his bag, and threw in the unnecessary journals and notebooks that he wouldn't need to study and tried to hurry through the hallways crowded with teenagers like himself. Seeing no point rushing he slowed down, walking at the same pace as everyone else. He looked around at his surroundings and the distance to the doorway. According to the situation, he might not make it on time. It would be better if he sent a text to Ms. Janey, the shop owner, to tell her he will be late today because- what? School reasons? Yeah, that sounds right.

_To: Ms. Janey_

_Hi Ms. Janey, I'm afraid I won't be on time today. You see, I have school issues right now that aren't allowing me to make it there at this time; but I will try show up as soon as I can._

_Message Sent - 3:32 p.m._

Now all he had to do was wait for approval from her. He looked around again and it seemed he was almost at the exiting doors. As he almost made it out of the giant crowd, someone shoved him with force. Enough force to knock him down and all his things along with him. But to make it worse, he had forgotten to fully zip his bag closed which meant the contents of the bag had spilled out and were now laying all over the floor. Adding even more salt to the cut, teenagers were carelessly stepping on his books and journals

"OH-shit! Dude, I'm so sorry! Here let me help!" A voice said from behind him. Arthur turned around to see who it was and gave the bastard a menacing glare.

"Idiot! Watch were you're going." Arthur said harshly. The guy ignored what Arthur said and came over, dropped to his knees and started picking up some of Arthur's belongings. Arthur did the same, stuffing his things back in his plain brown school bag. As they did this Arthur calmed down a bit, it wasn't like this guy shoved him on purpose. It was clearly just an accident, besides, he was helping pick up his things. That indicates he must've felt bad about it, he'd let it slip this one time. But it wasn't like he wasn't mad for what this guy did though, the guy _was_ careless. When they finished mostly everyone was gone except him and this stranger. He managed to stuff one last book that the guy had handed him towards the end. Arthur stood up and brushed the invisible dust off his plaid uniform pants the stranger did the same soon after. As the guy did that Arthur got a better profile of the him than he did previously. He had light(but slightly tanned) skin and honey colored hair, wearing the same school uniform as every guy at school had. He seemed somewhat lean but built, probably from sports Arthur guessed. He looked like the jock type of guy. When the guy finished dusting himself off he looked up, revealing deep sea blue eyes. Dare Arthur say, he looked rather attractive but he did look like some kind of "prince charming" out of a book or fairytale. But, that was a good thing right? He mentally slapped himself, he had no room in his mind for such thoughts. Arthur cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Um thanks for your help-"

"Alfred. Alfred Jones" Alfred answered sticking out his hand with a prideful grin on his face. Arthur eyed it and looked at Alfred, who seemed to have noted Arthur's hesitance.

"I don't bite."

Still, Arthur shook it hesitantly as a tinge of rosy pink appeared on his pale cheeks.

"Ah- okay. Thanks Alfred for that."

"No problem and sorry about that problem I caused, some friends were messing with me and-!"

Arthur smiled politely at Alfred, who was too busy gibbering about the cause of their encounter. It was charming to Arthur thus distracting him from where he had to go but after a moment too long he realized that he needed to get going. He interrupted abruptly before Alfred could say anything more using a hand gesture to prove his point," It's fine, really, you've done what you could to fix it. That's all that matters, right?"

Alfred stopped and smiled at Arthur, who was chuckling nervously looking ready to dash out of there. "Yeah I guess it does. Hey, you look panicky."

"Oh, no. I'm fine but I really need to get going now."

Alfred looked at him slightly disappointed then laughed to mask it. He may or may not have taken a small liking to Arthur. "So soon?."

Arthur started speed-walking away from him before he had heard his reply, checking the time on his phone to discover he had one new message. Alfred walked at his side going at the same speed trying to peer over to look at Arthur's phone.

"Where ya going?"

Arthur looked back remembering he hadn't even said goodbye and furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance at Alfred's nosiness. "I'm sorry but I said before I have to go. I'd love to chat and all but I've got to run."

"I don't mean to pry, but where?"

"Job." Arthur stopped to look over at Alfred. Why wouldn't this guy leave him alone?

"Oh."

"Yeah, bye."

Arthur scurried off going down the road and out of sight, emptying the space next to Alfred.

Alfred sighed and walked home, going over their conversation in his head trying to make sense of the strange guy he met today. He appeared to be annoyed at Alfred but still smiled at him. It made Alfred more inquisitive each time he thought about it, leaving him wanting to know about this guy. Perhaps meet him? Be friends? Alfred just wanted to get to know him for some unknown reason even though he really knew nothing about this guy. Heck, he didn't even know the guy's name! How he would be able to find him again was to be left a mystery, although the guy did have a different appearance than everyone else. Alfred face palmed at the realization of his own stupidity. Of course he was different, everyone was different! But this guy... maybe it was his eyebrows? Hair? Eyes? If it had to be a feature that stood out it would have to be his eyes but many people had green eyes like his. Just stick with the eyebrows then.

Arthur checked his phone once more opening the new message he had seen pop up earlier. He skimmed it over with his eyes as he ran, clutching his book bag trying to swing it over his back.

_From: Ms. Janey_

_Oh Arthur, did you get into trouble? Are you okay? If you're not feeling well you can skip work today, dear. I can take care of work today, please get some rest._

_Message Received - 3:46 p.m._

Arthur felt a smile tug at his lips. Ms. Janey would always be very mother-like with him since she was of old age and but has always wanted children of her own. She's always there to listen and always worries for him. It made him feel like she was his second mother and the lady considered Arthur her "child she never had". Apart from that, he didn't think she knew what he meant by school issues. Arthur sighed and smiled, he would explain it to her once he got there. Janey's Florist Shop.

* * *

**A/N: Well I certainly didn't expect this... it just came to me. I think the florist idea was funny, I think it'll play a bigger role later in the story. At least this isn't the typical cliche plot(except the school part of course). It's literally 1:15 a.m where I live and I spent all night writing this, so tell me. Did you like it? Would you like to see more? What kind of side pairing(s) would you like this story to have?**

**[I HAVE UPDATED THIS FOR ATROCIOUS SPELLING AND GRAMMAR REASONS]**

**I'd like to hear from the readers because it really gives me an idea of what you guys like and stuff. Feel free to correct me on anything wrong about school or the flower shop. I am feeling uncertain about the two.**

**Please R&R, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the 2 reviews from 2 amazing people, I really appreciate it. Sorry for the week-long wait. Also, ATTENTION: I HAVE EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER. LIKE, A LOT. I SUGGEST YOU GO READ THAT THEN COME BACK AND READ THIS. Without further ado, here's the another part of the story. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"I met this weird guy yesterday but I don't know who he is." Alfred whined throwing his head back in his seat in annoyance. His friend Kiku just gave him a quick look and sighed, no escaping Alfred's discussions. He would pester Kiku about this

Kiku lifted his eyebrow at his American friend. He inquired," How so?"

"Well I accidently bumped into him in the hallway-"

Alfred continued, describing everything that happened just yesterday. Kiku listened intently, trying to come up with some sort of conclusion about who the guy could be. Soon enough though, Alfred was blabbering and Kiku could only get a few clues from it. He was used to the American's endless talking, it happened every so often. Even though it wasn't common, it was too much for his liking.

"-and he nodded and he looked real polite n' stuff but wasn't let loose like me. At least he smiled, he looked nice when he smiled. Cause' I offered to help before he gave me this mean look and I thought he was an ass but it turns out he's a bit of a softy but I'm not too sure because I don't know him, ya know?"

Kiku nodded slowly, "May I ask what he looked like? I think I might know him. I know a few people like that."

"You do?! Who do you think it is?!" Alfred exclaimed, jumping in front of Kiku with expectant blue eyes.

"Tell me, appearance first." Kiku told him, Alfred calmed down a bit and sat back down.

"Okay," he started, making over-exaggerated hand gestures," he had these giant eyebrows, they're like, really big! He also has light blonde hair, he's a little pale, and he has green eyes."

Kiku turned pensive and tapped his chin, his lips too at times. Alfred stared at Kiku awaiting a response. Suddenly, Kiku raised up his index finger.

"I know who it is, Alfred."

"WHO!?" He yelled eccentrically standing up again, eager to know the answer. People turned around and shushed him, he did so, embarrassed, and whispered," who is it, Kiku?"

Kiku gave a polite smile and said," His name is Arthur Kirkland. He is a good friend of mine."

What? He's Kiku's friend? Small world, after all. But, how come he never got introduced to him?

"If he's your friend... how come I've never met him?" Alfred asked.

"Well until recently, he's very busy. He hasn't told me why though. I'd figured he had joined a club and was always in a hurry to do something but from what you've told me, I guess he hasn't."

"He goes to a job, he told me when he left. But I can still see him during school, right?"

"I guess you could see him during school, I see him here and there most of the time. He isn't _that_ rare to see, Alfred. I'm sure he doesn't go to that job during school."

"Yeah, okay."

_Ding Ding Ding!_

The sound of the bells rang through the hallways of Gakuen Highschool. Soon the halls were flooded and this time, Alfred looked for Arthur. The guy he wanted to meet so very badly for that unknown reason. His eyes weren't still, they scanned to room in hope to find a mop of blonde hair and a face with enormous eyebrows. He turned his head in all directions until his eyes landed on what he'd been searching. Arthur was already at the doorway! Alfred had to hurry if he wanted to catch up to him. He pushed through the crowd and this time he made sure he didn't bump into anyone too harshly. He had made his way out without any accidents and found Arthur walking alone on the sidewalk almost a block away making it around the corner. Alfred ran across the street and up to where his target was, going as fast as he could. As he got closer and closer he became more relieved at the thought he would get to finally meet this guy. When he made his last few steps he tapped on Arthur's shoulder then immediately he leaned forward putting his hands on his knees breathing heavily from running such a far distance. Arthur jumped and turned around at the sudden contact, surprised to find Alfred panting in front of him. What was he doing here?

"Hey, you're that guy from yesterday? Alfred, was it?" Arthur questioned, cocking his to the side. Alfred looked up to find Arthur's vibrant green eyes filled with confusion. Alfred could just stare, it seemed he underestimated Arthur's eyes. He stood up straight but didn't break the gaze. He had vivid, forest green eyes. His eyes were glued to Arthur's and he found himself getting lost in them, but quickly found his way back into reality by the call of his name.

"Alfred?"

"Ah-yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

Well, that was a trick question for Alfred to answer. He hadn't really thought about what he'd say to Arthur after he found him at all. He couldn't just say _"Hey Arthur, I wanted to come meet you and get to know you because you seemed cool the other day and just happened to follow you here after school. Totally not stalking you though, dude. Funny story, eh?"_

"I-uh," Alfred scratched the back of his neck," want to get to know you."

Arthur stared blankly at Alfred, clearly bewildered at his request.

"Yeah." Alfred said awkwardly looking away from Arthur.

A silence swept over them and Arthur turned on his heels and fled. He heard footsteps run after him and Alfred yelling his name, he didn't want to look back. He was too unsure of what to think of this and what to say to it. He absconded the scene in hopes to run away from this could-be trap. No one ever really asked him to be their friend, much less get to know them. He didn't have many friends, but the few he had were good. He mostly spent his time alone, solitary, by himself, doing whatever he pleased. And the action of someone asking him to get to know him? It was surely a joke, someone had tried to make fun of him. They probably wanted secrets out of him. What had he done wrong? It could've been that someone might've kept a grudge on him from the times he stood up for himself. He put up a pretty good fight those times. Back to the current situation, he ran inside Janey's Flower Shop and hoped that Alfred wouldn't find him. He hid behind a tall flower stand that adorned the inside of the shop and stood dead quiet. He waited for Alfred to go away couldn't help but feel guilty. What if Alfred actually wanted to be friends? He seemed like a pretty nice bloke. Damn, Alfred would certainly hate him for running away now. But, why did Arthur care? He hardly knew anything about this guy besides his name and-

_Ting Ding_

The bells clinked, alerting that someone had entered the shop. Had Alfred actually come inside to find him? **Him?** Arthur's eye's grew wide as he looked in between the flowers to see Alfred glancing around the shop, as if looking for something. And that something had to be him.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! This was a bit rushed and sudden if I do say so myself. Grammatical errors? Yeah probably tons, but I'm not very good at fixing that most of the time xD. I think I need a beta reader. Seriously, I'm not very good at fixing tenses. I did research on it to watch out for it but I'm insecure about it. Tell me if you spot mistakes so I can go back and fix it. I also don't have a very colorful word choice, I often forget to use it.**

**What'd you think?**

**Please R&R, thanks!**


End file.
